


An evening of firsts

by Femishipper



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kisses, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, This pairing does not get enough love, cursing, second base with a wall, slight praise kink, stuck between a Chan and a hard place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femishipper/pseuds/Femishipper
Summary: It’s already dark outside when the car pulls up to the building, he’s happy for it though, the later it was the less chance there was of anybody catching him. They didn’t really have a curfew or anything like that really but he would be happy to not have to answer any questions right now.-Jeongin has been sneaking out and when Chan finds out why he isn't happy but is there more to it?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s already dark outside when the car pulls up to the building, he’s happy for it though, the later it was the less chance there was of anybody catching him. They didn’t really have a curfew or anything like that really but he would be happy to not have to answer any questions right now.

He waits for the car to drive off at the door, already undoing the zipper on his jacket before opening the door carefully.  
The apartment is dark and quiet aside from the small hallway light and he congratulates himself on a plan well-executed when he hears another door open.

He considers sprinting to his room for a second when Chan peeks his sleepy head around the corner.

“Innie?” The familiar nickname hangs in the air, not an accusatory tone to it and that somehow makes Jeongin feel even guiltier.

“Where have you been it must be 2 in the morning?” 

He looks at Chan and notices he isn’t in his sleep clothes either, probably pulling an all-nighter again if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. 

“Well seems like you weren’t asleep either.” He honestly doesn’t know why he’s being standoffish, he just really wants to be left alone and run to his room before there are any more questions. 

Chan his brows furrow some as he crosses his arms over his body, leaning slightly off-kilter to throw him a look. 

“Not the point, where have you been?”

He stretches the quiet by rolling his jacket off his shoulders and throwing it to the side, toeing off his shoes without really looking at Chan, almost hoping he would give up and retire already.

“Jeong-in!” Chan his tone is much sharper now and it almost actually stings. 

He looks at their leader and considers lying for a second. He had never lied to Chan before, would he notice? Something told him that Chan would be able to see right through whatever nonsense he was able to come up with but another part of him didn’t want to risk the truth either.

“Jeong-in are you serious right now?” Now there was a definite accusatory tone and it sparked something inside of him, something that really wanted to push back more than he cared about getting in trouble. 

“I was out with a girl okay, not that it’s any of your business!”

He felt quite good about that even if he had no reason to really. But Chan looked absolutely shocked, then that shock turned to disbelief then something else…

“Are you for fucking real right now!”

“What-” 

“Do you understand we just had our debut!? Do you understand that one stupid scandal could ruin us! What are you thinking, why the fuck would you risk this!?”

He had never seen Chan like this, brows knitted so deeply that the yellowish hallway-light made him look much more intimidating than he knew him to be.

“I told you it’s none of your business!”

“Of course it’s my business! What the fuck were you thinking?”

Everything about his tone felt out of line, he hadn’t done anything to deserve a third degree like this! Somewhere he remembered that the other members must be sleeping but right now he was too angry to care. 

“You don’t get it okay!”

“What’s there to fucking get!?”

“I just wanted to lose my first kiss alright!”

The silence that follows is stone-cold, everything about him is screaming in agony. He can’t believe he just admitted to that, to Chan, at two in the morning, in a hallway, while fighting. Everything about this was horrible.

“Did you?”

His eyes jerk up to meet Chan’s, who looks just as angry as he did a minute ago, if not more so.

“None of your fucking business!”

“Jeong-”

“You know what, fuck you Chan! I know you guys are going to make fun of me for this, we didn’t all have loads of time to fuck around okay!”

The moment the words leave his mouth he regrets saying them, effectively draining all the anger from him, after-all Chan and the others had been nothing but kind to him, being extra affectionate with him because he was the youngest or maybe just because they knew he needed it more.

They had never made fun of him for anything of the sort before so there was no reason for them to start now, but he was just so mad. That anger had made room for guilt now though…

He might have thought to correct it but when he looked at Chan something seemed off, his eyes a little darker, the lines around his mouth a little harsher.

“Chan I’m sorry I-”

Suddenly the older boy stalks over to him, but even with such an angry face he doesn’t think to run, not a doubt in his mind Chan would ever hurt him. Maybe that’s why it came as such a surprise when Chan pushes him straight into the opposing wall knocking the wind out of him. 

Before he can catch his breath two hands slam into the wall beside his head. 

Chan wasn’t much taller than him but in this moment he might as well be towering over him. 

His instinct is to push back like they are play-fighting, but nothing about Chan looks remotely playful. 

Finally air reaches his lungs again and he’s able to feel his limbs. His eyes dart around and he moves to push at Chan his chest.

“Hyung what the-” he half hopes that the honorific will make a difference but Chan just grabs his wrists and effortlessly pins them over his head, one wrist in each hand, effectively forcing their bodies closer in the process.

Everything about the scene makes Jeong-in his head spin, just a moment ago he was being scolded and now suddenly they were so close, their proximity making it easier to hear the other’s laboured breathing, feel it even, small warm puffs of air reaching his face. He doesn’t know what to do or how to respond to all this.

Suddenly the part of his brain not trying desperately to figure this all out decides to struggle and he begins thrashing, jutting out his chest and angling his hips to throw the other off him. If he couldn’t figure out what was happening then he at least could get away. Chan his eyebrows furrow further as he pushes back against him as his struggles grow more erratic.

His mind was racing and his chest was actually making room for some panic. He makes eye-contact with the older boy, trying desperately to discern any kind of purpose to this crazy behaviour when suddenly Chan pushes in further.

His face inches closer to his and all he knows to do is turn his face abruptly. He feels lips catch on his cheek and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the other exhale and groan against his skin. 

“Jeong-”

The moment Chan begins to speak the thrashing continues- unaware he had frozen before, hoping to throw him off balance enough to slip away from whatever had come over his hyung.

Just as he feels his wrists come loose from the wall however, Chan strengthens his grip and slams them back against the wall, so hard he can feel the sting of it.

“Jeong-in!”

Chan his sudden outburst has him reeling and his entire body lurches to look at him, obedient to a fault.

His hyung looks like he has always done, but the lines around his mouth and eyes are stern and he feels strangely like this is still part of some strange kind of punishment.

“If you- if you would just let me show you.”

He sounds unsure, the first hint he’s gotten that maybe he’s not mad, or crazy, or whatever else could have come over him to be pinning him like this. 

His eyes never leave his hyung, his face feels strangely warm as he watches the other chew his bottom lip before looking back at him, eyes still dark but in a different way? Before he can really think it through the grip on his wrists loosens some and he thinks he might let him go.

Chan however cranes his head and pushes in once more, using his momentary distraction to finally reach his goal. 

Soft lips press against his and once again his brain and body freeze on the spot.

They pull away but not for a second too long, lips enclosing around his bottom lip, they press a little deeper now and he can really feel the entirety of them against him. 

Chan’s lips feel cool and chapped, probably especially cool because his face feels like it’s on fire. 

There is a slip of something moist- his tongue- running over his bottom lip. An involuntary shiver rakes down his spine, jolting his brain back into action as he jerks his head away, heart racing for a whole other reason now than before. 

He looks in the distance, chest constricting as his brain scrambles to make sense of it all. 

Chan had kissed him- would still be kissing him if he hadn’t pulled away. His brain near screeched at him to continue fighting and struggling but the kiss had effectively knocked the fight right out of him. He didn’t know what Chan was playing at but he was ready for it to end. 

“Let – let me go.”

If he was trying to sound demanding, he failed, it ended up sounding more like a question than anything else. His face still felt like it was burning and their proximity wasn’t helping.

He feels the grip on his wrists loosen some and once again he thinks that, surely, now he’ll be released.  
Instead, Chan moves both his wrists into one of his hands, leaving him with a free hand but leaving Jeong-in very much pinned.

“Chan-”

Everything about the sound of his own voice frustrates him, no matter how hard he tries to sound demanding it comes out more like pleading each time. Chan must have picked up on it too because when he looks at him he thinks he can see the hint of a smile.

“I just wanted to show you…”

When Chan begins to speak he has to fight the desire to look his hyung in the eyes, and when he feels Chan his free hand cup his face, fingers moving down to grasp at his chin and pulling his face closer to his again he feels his breath hitch in his chest.

“-that you don’t have to go anywhere for that.”

The way Jeong-in his brain is buzzing he almost didn’t understand what the older meant by ‘that’ but even if his brain hadn’t figured it out Chan his lips happily supplied the answer.

Once again he can feel those cool lips press up against his, not as hard as before but that just made them all the more intense. 

The hand on his chin isn’t solid, somewhere he knows he can just jerk his head and he’ll be free from those lips but everything feels endlessly jumbled and he’s unable to focus on anything but the way the other moves his head, lips parting lightly to make room for that devilish tongue again.

Soon he can feel that wet heat trace the line of his lips again, like he’s teasing him, but nothing about this feels like Chan is playing. 

The hand on his chin moves down his neck and there is something about that cool hand against his heated skin, that mouth on his. The way Chan pulls away and exhales over his mouth, making him tingle all over.

A noise escapes his throat and he presses his eyes closed as Chan his lips enclose his again. This time that soft mouth meets nothing but another soft mouth, pliable lips that move with his.

This time, when he can feel Chan his tongue his jaw aches to open and he can almost resist the urge too, if not for that cool hand finding his too hot ear. He runs two fingers up the length of the shell of his ear, making strange tingles grow from the back of his scalp down his spinal cord.

That tongue laps into his mouth and thinks he’s forgotten how to breathe, heart pounding in his chest like a jackhammer.

Chan pulls away for a second but the fingers on his ear continue playing away, teasing air out of his lungs with each soft touch.

“Breathe.” The older offers and he would laugh if he had the oxygen to.

He blinks his eyes open at the other and is surprised to see Chan is flushed as well, a soft pink hue playing along his otherwise pale complexion. 

“Chan- let, let me go.”

He can see the other mull it over before shaking his head.

“You’ll run.” He responds, like that makes it all okay.

He wants to contest but Chan leans in and already his breath catches in his chest and his eyes shut tight.

Their lips do not meet, instead he feels the tip of Chan his nose against his own, feels the puff of air against his lips as the other exhales.

“Relax.” Chan suggests, the hint of a smile in his tone, but how could he possibly relax when his hyung had him pinned against the wall, encased entirely with his body. Even with his eyes closed he can feel him, smell him, everything around him is Chan.

He exhales a shaky breath but it does nothing to calm the thundering in his chest.

A chuckle from Chan and he opens his eyes a crack.

“Good boy.”

The words send another involuntary shiver down his back, and the look Chan is shooting him almost makes him shiver again.

For a moment they just hover like that, Chan his eyes run up and down his face before he shakes his head momentarily.

“Cute.”

He moves in to kiss him again when he bites his lip, making the older boy stop with a small noise.

“Chan- are you- are you mad at me.”

The lines around Chan his eyes and mouth thin out until they nearly disappear entirely and make room for that familiar soft face he knows so well. 

Even now that his face has softened he still can’t place the expression, maybe it has something to do with the fact that their chests were still pressed together so so tight. 

“I-”

He can see Chan swallow before biting his bottom lip, it draws his gaze and just realising that those same lips were on his a second ago is enough to heat up his face to the max again. 

The other must have noticed because he makes a noise between an exhale and a laugh. 

The free hand on his neck toys with the hem of his shirt suddenly and he doesn’t think about it until the older boy suddenly leans forward and presses those same cool lips against the clammy skin of his neck.

He makes a loud squeaking noise and juts his body forward in an attempt to throw Chan off, but the lips simply make room for teeth and he freezes.

The moment he stops moving he can feel his hyung hum against his neck in approval followed by a strange and unfamiliar sensation that makes electricity shoot through his stomach. 

Chan doesn’t stop attacking his neck, it makes him feel endlessly strange, then warm, and then it just makes him feel like he’s buzzing, like heat is radiating off every part of him that was pressed against Chan.

A noise escapes him but he can’t be sure what it was, all he knows is that it makes the other’s grip on his wrists tighten when he does. 

He looks up at the hand on his wrist, white knuckled and tight, the mouth on his throat hums against him, he can feel the weight of the other against his front, he can’t remember ever feeling like this before.

And just like that, it’s over.

Chan pulls away from him gently, wiping his thumb over his mouth as he watches him with hooded eyes.

He swallows before slowly moving his arms down to his sides, watches Chan his eyes follow his every movement, making his stomach twist and turn deliciously when he does. 

His hyung clears his throat suddenly, pushes his bangs out of his face and straightens out. He would look like nothing had happened, save for the bright pink blush still staining his cheeks. 

“If- if you can hide that, y-you can go see her again.”

Looking at Chan now he can’t say for sure he knows what he means, but when he straightens up he can feel as much as see the other’s eyes on him, more specifically on his neck.

He reaches for his phone and opens up the front facing camera where he’s immediately confronted with the bright red welt on the side of his neck.

“A- a hickey!” He croaks out.

“You gave me a hickey!?”

Chan looks like he’s desperately trying not to grin but failing miserably. 

“This isn’t funny Chan!”

Suddenly the older boy clears his throat.

“If I couldn’t be your first kiss, I could at least be your first hickey.”


	2. Guilty pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments, you have all inspired me to add (maybe unnecessary) chapters to this tiny story.  
> Hope you enjoy a little insight into Chan his side of the story and let me know what you think as I work on what is (probably) going to be the final chapter.

Chan doesn’t get to bed that night, instead he spends the evening bent over a computer screen, getting very little work done, unable to focus on anything really.

It isn’t until light starts to stream into the room that he realises it’s been hours since he’s moved. His head still feels fuzzy and light and he promises himself a nice long nap after breakfast.

It wasn’t the first time he’d pulled an all-nighter but it was the first time he’d kissed his maknae that was for sure.

He’d spend all night thinking about it and he still couldn’t place the anger he felt when Jeong-in told him he’d been out with a girl. 

He was mad before that of course, worried and mad that their youngest member had been out and about without as much as a bodyguard to escort him.

After their debut lots of things had changed and as the eldest he felt it was his responsibility to keep everybody safe and happy. He wanted to become the leader they deserved, somebody they could lean on but also somebody that could break the tension if need be, that had always been the plan.

Getting mad at Jeong-in was understandable- it had been born from worry, but when he mentioned that girl, that anger turned dark real fast. Even now he could feel it coursing through his chest. 

When Jeong-in mentioned losing his first kiss, it made him go a little crazy, just the thought that he had gone out and endangered himself for something he could have just-

He stopped himself before that thought truly took root in his mind.

Chan groaned as he ran a hand through his dishevelled head of hair. Even now all he wanted to do was forget the whole thing, walk into the kitchen and sit next to Jeong-in, tease him or drag him into his lap like he’d done many times in the past. Something told him that wouldn’t be quite possible today, and whether or not it would be possible in the future he couldn’t say either. 

He tries not to think about that last bit too hard.

As he makes his way to the door, hand idle over the door-handle he wonders if he really expected to be Jeong-in’s first kiss, he couldn’t discern where that thought was born, where in their friendship he had started thinking of kissing Jeong-in, or thinking that Jeong-in would want to kiss him, all he knew was that it was alive enough that it had shook him last night.

He sighed deeply as the feeling in his chest made room for guilt. How could he expect to go out there and pretend nothing had happened, he crossed a line yesterday- no, that wasn’t sufficient. He hadn’t just crossed a line like he took a single accidental step over it; he crossed that line like a fucking race car.

_He inched his face closer to his, and he is too late to adjust his trajectory when Jeong-in turns his head and his lips catch on his cheek. Frustration washes over him like a cold shower, if only he could make him understand- just how easy it could be..._

He groans again as he leans his forehead on the door of his office, forehead hot against the cold surface.

He can hear music playing from the other room, signifying Minho had found the radio. While it was his job to cook most mornings they just had cereal, mainly because he had a bad habit of pulling all-nighters and the boys knew better than to let him around fire when he was like this. 

He wondered for a moment if Jeong-in would be there, if he’d managed to hide the hickey in any way or if he’d made up an excuse to get out of leaving the bed.

He doesn’t miss the sharp wave of heat in his gut as he remembers that particular sight. 

_He tastes his pulse against his tongue, the sweat, the heat, the tremor. The desire to bite, to drag teeth across skin and leave mark after mark is barely restrained, expresses itself as a nearly soundless growl somewhere in the back of his throat._  
_Jeong-in isn’t struggling now, instead his quiet makes room for a mixture of heavy breathing and the odd noise, something close to a mewl and a whimper, he makes sure to commit it to memory the moment he hears it._  
_The only thing better than the noises is the sight, pulling away from the boy he sees him- truly sees him. The sweat on his brow, the flush that stretches up to the very tips of his ears, his mouth- slightly agape, and then there’s the welt, the bruise- the hickey._

He pulls his head back and makes sure to really slam his forehead into the cold wood of the door, effectively beating the memory into the back of his mind. 

He can hear Felix groan in the other room, his sleepy mind mixing up his Korean and English phrases.

He hits his head once more for good measure and the cold pain that hits him is almost enough to make him feel awake. 

His mind kept bringing more and more memories to the front, the way his saliva had glistened so prettily on the younger’s throat- the way he looked so good he couldn’t believe he’d managed to stop himself from ravishing him further.

“Fuck off…” he whined to no one in particular.

Unfortunately before he could finally manage to leave the small office his- now slightly more alert- mind made another keen observation. 

_“If- if you can hide that, y-you can go see her again.”_

Why the fuck had he said that? What had he even meant with that? Was it a fucking challenge?  
He bemoaned every decision he had ever made that led him to this point.  
He didn’t know what outcome he was planning for- not that he had planned anything about what happened last night- but he was certain none of them included his maknae running around town with random girls.  
A sudden knock at the door startled him out of his musings.  
“Ey Kangeroo you in there?” He recognised Changbin’s voice immediately; he probably noticed he hadn’t returned to their shared room last night. 

“Y-yeah I’m coming.”

“Not too tired? I can just save you some cereal- make sure Felix doesn’t finish the milk?”

“No! I’ll be right out.”

Already he could feel his insecurities try and root their way into his fried brain, reminding him of last night and how it made him a bad leader, but behind his sleep idled brain was a much stronger force- hunger.

His stomach groaned louder than he had done and he decided the best thing to do was just to get it over with, no point in delaying the inevitable. 

He enters the kitchen where he is met with, pretty much what he expected. 

Woojin was sat next to Felix, already dressed in his work-out clothes. Felix on the other hand looked about ready to give up on today and go back to bed.

Minho was behind the kitchen counter shaking his shoulders in rhythm with the music on the radio, also already dressed.

Once Changbin spotted him he walked up to him and handed him a bowl of off-brand cereal- more milk than cereal. 

He nods to thank the other boy as he joins him in leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Hyunjin, Han and Seungmin are already off to practice but I think it’s an excuse to go through the Mcdonalds drive-through.”

Chan chuckles as he eyes the room.

“They probably planned it and everything.”

The other boy hummed in agreement. 

The door across the hall creaks and he has to tell himself not to crack his neck to look at him.

In walks Jeong-in, Felix throws him a half-wave and Minho shouts at him from behind the counter. Something about him being a lazy sod, but he really can’t hear him over the sight before him. Instead he notices the white turtle-neck he’s brandishing like it isn’t late summer. Again he has to remind himself not to stare as he can feel the corners of his mouth twitch.

The turtle-neck fits him just fine but he still manages to hide his hands in the large sweater sleeves. He watches him traverse the space of the room before having a seat somewhere across from Woojin. 

Felix tiredly points a spoon at him and asks him if he’s cold and he can’t help but watch the younger boy stutter something nervously before throwing him a quick look across the room. 

_His eyes are half-lidded but he can tell he’s trying to look stern but it just makes him look sexy. Lips warm and red from the attention he’s been giving them and he has to bite back a groan when his voice comes out raspy_.

He blinks hard as he downs the cereal suddenly, inspecting the light fixtures with a sudden interest as he pushes that particular memory back where it belongs. 

It takes him a minute to regain himself enough that he can look around again, Chanbing shoots him a look but if he suspects anything he doesn’t mention it- probably writes it off as him being tired. 

The remainder of breakfast goes off without a hitch, Minho makes a few jokes about Jeong-in his sweater paws but their maknae shows him a trademarked smile and all concern is blown off the table.

By keeping a few feet of distance between him and the table he manages to keep from staring better than he expected, and since the turtleneck was doing a good job of covering what his mind was hoping to see he was actually able to focus somewhat. 

However one bowl of cereal in and Felix had already claimed the shower room, so that was out of the question unless he was willing to wait another hour. He blinks to realise Changbin had sat down at the table with the others, he must have missed a second longer than he thought.

He decided it would be best if he excused himself to his and Changbin’s room, knowing the others wouldn’t come and bother him unless there was an emergency.

The moment he pushes off against the wall the others turn to look at him.

“Time for bed?” Changbin asks him in a tone that sounds something like relief. 

Before he leaves through the door he throws them a quick wave and clocks the indignant look on Jeong-in his face, he feels his lips twitch at that.

Once in his room he find it delightfully empty as he wastes no time changing out of his shirt and jeans in favour of a more comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but not before breathing in the smell of his shirt, completely convinced he could smell his maknae through the fabric-softener. 

He groans at his own predicament, unsure when he’d fallen so hard.  
Once he’s changed he makes his way to the bed, lying down on the cool familiar sheets as he lets his body settle for what feels like the first time in days.

He checks his phone, sets an alarm for a few hours before lying back down. The moment he does is mind is already running circles around him. It seems no matter how tired he is, his brain won’t be satisfied until he gives each memory the attention it deserves.

He laughs at nothing in particular as he puts one hand behind his head, really lying back on the bed.

For a moment he allows his mind to wander, inside of him a war is raging between guilt and… something else.  
The images come and go, moving in and out of vision in a blur of flustered cheeks and heavy breathing.

At some point the visions become so vivid he is sure he can actually hear Jeong-in beside him- when suddenly a loud noise is enough to nearly throw him from his bed.

For a moment he is too disoriented to even fully grasp where he is, crawling up on the side of his bed the loud noise filters through the air again. 

Was it the door?


	3. A kiss with a fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeong-in comes in ready to fight, but they end up both winning
> 
> \--
> 
> Hello everyone sorry for the hiatus and thank you all for your lovely comments!

This was a bad idea; a thought that might have stopped him if he wasn’t entirely too angry to be deterred now.   
He was shaking but not because he was cold- no, the ridiculous turtle-neck that he decided to wear made sure of that. 

Even just thinking about the stupid turtle-neck and the even stupider reason for wearing it made him knock loudly again, hitting it as hard as he was going to hit Chan. Or- something like that. He hadn’t decided whether he would start off by hitting him or if he would shout at him for a while first. 

It takes the other entirely too long to open the door and when he does he looks fittingly stupid.

He’s wearing a shirt and shorts and he looks dishevelled and sleepy, hair a mess and one eye is half closed still. 

“Innie?” His voice sounds as groggy as he looks and the tone is entirely too kind for Jeong-in his purposes. 

“We need to talk.” He forces a tone as dire as possible but it’s hard with his hyung looking so sleepy and confused.

Chan rubs at his own eyes as he nods side-stepping so Jeong-in can pass him and enter the bedroom, he makes sure to bump shoulders with him anyway. 

He waits patiently- and by patiently he of course means arms crossed with his foot tapping aggressively against the floorboards- for the other to close the door and face him.

Chan yawns loudly as he stretches his arms over his head, back cracking loudly before he as much as looks at him, looking only slightly more aware of his surroundings which somehow only fuelled Jeong-in his rage. 

“Okay listen here you asshole!”

Chan seems only mildly surprised by his cursing and the fact that it didn’t shock him makes him want to punch him more. 

“What you did yesterday was Way out of line! Who the fuck do you think you are, going around pinning people up against walls and just- just- kissing them and- and leaving fucking hickeys!”

Chan looks like he’s about to say something but he won’t have it.

“Shut up, just shut up don’t even start! I can’t believe you Chan and what the fuck was up with that whole, hide it and you can go!? You’re not my mother you don’t control where I go or who I see!”

That touched a nerve, he can tell by the way Chan his shoulders tense and the way his eyes seem a little too dark with how he’s staring at him. 

“I can kiss whomever I like, I can go out and have fun and-”

Chan moved forward so suddenly Jeong-In nearly jumped to get back.

“Now listen here-”

“No! No I won’t listen you’ve said enough Chan!”

Chan moves forward again and again he steps back, checking over his shoulder quickly, weary of the wall but turns out that was the wrong decision. 

Chan grabs the collar of his turtle-neck and jerks him forward and down aggressively, catching him off kilter.

He barely catches himself and swats at the other’s hand but Chan doesn’t let go. 

“You’re too cocky! Someone could have seen you and then what? You would have hurt the entire group over something as stupid as a-”

“It wasn’t stupid to me!”

That quiets Chan down some, mouth snapping shut as he looks at him, hand still firmly gripping at the neck of his turtle-neck. 

“You don’t know what it’s like being the only person in the group not having done anything! I’m only one year younger than Seungmin and even he’s- even he’s done… stuff.”

He feels betrayed by the flush spreading over his cheeks but tries to will the heat to fuel his anger further. 

“Still- Innie you could have gotten us in trouble, if there had been a scandal-”

“There wouldn’t have been!”

“You can’t know that!”

“Yes I can!”

“How-”

“Because nothing happened!”

The feeling of dread that was bubbling under the surface suddenly gripped at his stomach. 

“I mean-”

“What do you mean Innie?”

The calm radiating off his voice suddenly made him feel even more nervous.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing happened?”

“I said Nothing Chan leave it.”

“Did you kiss someone or not?”

Suddenly his throat felt dry, suddenly the hand on his turtle-neck felt way too tight and way too close. 

“You know what I don’t need this- fucking let me go I’m done-”

Chan seemed to share the sentiment as he nearly picks him up by his shirt collar and slams him against the far off wall, one hand slamming beside his head.

“Jeong-in, answers, now.”

His tone was so stern, so dire, he felt every molecule in his body demand he obey, as if there was no other option.

“I-I went on this date- with this g-girl but I- I didn’t kiss her, I just- I just hugged her goodnight and took a cab home.”

He watches nervously as the muscles around Chan his eyes soften, his expression changing from stern to confused.

“Does that mean that I-”

“S-stole my first kiss.” He finishes for him, unintentionally wetting his lips as he says the words, swallowing dryly as he watching Chan his eyes flit down and up. 

When Chan is finally quiet he tries to summon the anger back, ready to give the other a good talking to for all the trouble he put him through.

“So you see why you’re an asshole now-”

“Did you like it?”

“What!?”

“Did. You. Like. It.”

His tone is less stern but with each word he says he seems to inch closer, soon Jeong-in is convinced he can feel the other’s breath on his mouth. 

“I- I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

“It looked like you liked it.”

“Pardon!?”

“Looks like you don’t mind this either.”

He finds himself nearly gawking at Chan as he angles his head to the side, showing off his long neck, bangs brushing his forehead as he moves. 

“Fuck you.”

“Is that a no?”

“It’s a- if you don’t fuck off now I will knock your teeth in.”

Chan clicks his tongue and somehow the noise makes a flush creep up his jaw again.

“Innie…”

This time when he speaks he feels rather than hears his name being spoken, soft moist air tickling his lips and making his eyes flutter, already he can feel him lean into him, body heavy and warm against his chest. His hands- that he only just remembers he has- ball into fists ready to strike if necessary. 

Chan looks at him through heavy lidded eyes, all grogginess seemingly out of his system. He takes his time just looking at him and there is an actual moment where he thinks it might be over but just then he leans in further.

His hands come into action all right; they brace themselves tightly against the other’s chest holding him off by just an inch. 

“Don’t.”

“Why?”

“You’re- you’re making fun of me.”

He can feel the tension on his wrists lessen, indicating that the other is leaning back some. When he looks up he is struck by Chan his expression, a mix between feelings he can’t quite decipher but he’s sure it’s the same look a predator has as it approaches its prey. 

“Innie, let me kiss you.”

“W-what?”

“I want to kiss you.”

If he was flustered before then now he must be tomato red. 

“W-what!?”

He pushes at Chan his chest and is almost surprised when the other lets him, only to nearly jump when he feels the hand that was still holding onto his collar pull it down.

Chan makes a noise as his eyes trail down his face, down his neck, and he can feel an involuntary shiver as he does.

“When you said you kissed someone else, it just messed with me.”

He watches quietly as Chan speaks, watches his Adams apple bob with the words, keenly aware of the heat of his chest under his hands, the heat of his breath only barely reaching him. His mouth suddenly dry he swallows, cold fingers tracing his pulse on his neck as he does, he barely manages to contain the knee-jerk reaction to jump.

“Had to kiss you, couldn’t help it you just- just drive me crazy.”

Suddenly every molecule in his body is alight with Chan his gaze, that same heavy lidded gaze now scorching down his face and chest leaving a searing trail he’s sure-

“Let me kiss you again Innie, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I-”

So much is happening at once he’s sure his heart might explode.

He can’t say it, can’t possible say it, but Chan is looking at him like he might devour him and why that thought doesn’t scare him has been bothering him for minutes now.

He can’t say it, but again his body betrays him when he opens and closes his mouth and nods.

Chan doesn’t take long to take the hint, immediately those cool lips are on his, so fast he almost expects them to hurt but like before they do anything but.

The cool feeling of those familiar chapped lips on his is enough for a shiver of recognition to rack his frame and there is no way Chan didn’t notice because suddenly he can feel the familiar wetness of Chan his devilish tongue tracing the line of his lips. 

He exhales shakily, hands shaking as they brace against his chest.

Chan is not deterred however and the hand on his pulse feels up his neck, running a cool thumb over his jawline and as if by magic he feels himself relax, mouth growing slack under those ministrations. 

When Chan laps into his mouth his senses flood again, his heart pulses under his skin and he is again maddeningly aware of his surroundings. Chan is leaning over him, one hand on his jaw, one pressed firmly beside his head affectively encasing him in his body once more, all of it is almost too familiar.

Suddenly Chan his tongue plays along the underside of his and his heart stops, another involuntary noise leaves him and he finds the hands bracing against his chest dig themselves in the fabric of his t-shirt.   
It must have been the right thing to do too because Chan groans low in his throat and returns to his mouth with renewed vigour. 

When he swipes his tongue along his again he can’t help but move along, being teased into action by the others sheer hunger. 

The hand on his jaw grabs at his chin and angles his face upwards, allowing the other more access to his mouth. 

He feels himself getting dizzy as the ministrations continue and finds himself tapping on Chan his chest like he’s tapping out of a judo match. 

“Breathe, through your nose.” Chan sounded as out of breath as he felt and he didn’t know why that knowledge pleased him like it did. 

Before he can think to speak he gets tugged back into a fast heated kiss where he can feel the sharpness of teeth tug at his lip, drawing him in even deeper if that was possible.

He barely remembers to release a shaky breath through his nose between kisses, swapping between soft kisses that made his lips and spine tingle and deep ones that made him feel dizzy and warm in all the right places. 

This time when Chan pulls back he’s only dizzy from the kissing not the lack of air.  
Chan looks at him with that same heavy lidded gaze but the smile that stretches his mouth looks almost smug and Jeong-in worries it has something to do with his bright red expression and the way he’s panting. 

“You’re learning, good.”

“Sh-shut up.”

Chan chuckles so low in his chest he’s sure he can feel it reverberate against his knuckles.

“Cute.”

Chan leans in again and he catches himself angling his head to meet him midway, the other makes another noise in approval and it just fuels him further, digging his nails deeper into Chan his shirt. 

Despite his efforts Chan pulls back again, angling his head up and away as he dips down and misses his mouth, instead going straight for his neck again.

It catches him so off guard he gasps as that all too familiar wetness reaches his neck.

“Chan no-”

Chan chooses that moment to suck skin between his teeth, effectively draining his lungs of all oxygen as he does. 

That tingling feeling down his spine is back, that familiar heat pools in his stomach again, his hands dig helplessly into Chan his shirt as he feels the others teeth and tongue work on his neck. 

Suddenly he feels another hand on his hipbone and had he half a mind left he would have surely scorned himself for forgetting about Chan his other hand. It squeezes gently at his hipbone through his jeans and he feels his head snap back as another involuntary noise leaves him, long and dragged out enough to nearly be embarrassing if the part of his brain that processed shame wasn’t so preoccupied. 

Chan seemed to like it though as a thumb pushes up the hem of his turtle-neck to press at the flesh of his hipbone again, making another strange hoarse noise leave his throat only to be interrupted by a much more immediate noise that was enough to startle him out of whatever stupor Chan his mouth had gotten him into.

Two hands fly to cover his mouth, too late to do anything about the noise bouncing off the walls.

Chan seems less alarmed as he pulls back slowly, turns to face the door with knotted brows.

There is another knock at the door only this time it’s accompanied by a voice.

“Oy Kangaroo, sounds like you’re awake, just wanted to let you know the bathroom is yours if you want it, I even left you some hot water.”

“Thanks Felix!”

Jeong-in marvelled at the calm in Chan his voice.

“Okay see you later!”

“Bye!”

They both wait for Felix his footsteps to disappear down the hallway, though Jeong-in doubts Chan is half as anxious about it as he is.

Once they are both convinced that Felix is well and truly gone their eyes meet, Jeong-in fighting every nervous sense in him telling him to look away. 

“We should- euhm, talk about this.”

He nods quickly, half aware of the wet mark still slightly tingling his neck.

“Maybe… we can talk about it over dinner.”

His eyes jerk up to meet Chan. 

“Are you- are you asking me on a date?” He hates how hoarse his voice sounds.

“Depends, are you saying yes?” Chan his playful smile is back and it honestly makes him want to strangle him. 

“Depends.”

“On what?”

He breathes through his mouth and swallows dryly.

“Kiss me again.”


End file.
